vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sho Fukamachi
Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 6-C, likely higher | 6-C, likely 6-B, potentially 5-B Name: Sho Fukamachi, Guyver I Origin: The Guyver Gender: Male Classification: Human Symbiotic Bio-Mechanism Age: 17 at the beginning of the series and older later on in the manga Attack Potency: Town level (vaporized a large amount of rock with his Megasmasher) | Island level, likely higher (Guyver Gigantic overpowered Neo Zxtole's blast with his Giga Smasher, a blast which was stated to have enough power to completely vaporize Tokyo) | At least''' Island level', likely '''Small country level' (considering the power of his Gigasmasher in his previous form, and the scale of his attacks in this one, the same attack should be several times more powerful than it was previously, and in conjunction with this Sho can now create pseudo-black holes, powerful enough to absorb energy potent enough to destroy a city), potentially Planet level (if Sho's pseudo-black holes are left alone they can become real black holes and eventually swallow a whole planet, although at this point not even Sho will be able to control his black holes) Range: Several kilometers Speed: At least supersonic+, massively hypersonic reactions via powerscaling | Massively Hypersonic+ (can hang with characters who can easily fly into space in their Base Forms), R'elativistic' reactions | At least Massively Hypersonic+, Relativistic reactions Durability: Town level '''| At least '''Island level (likely higher) | At least Island level, likely Small Country level (was able to take several city block busting missiles that had their initial power multiplied by 10, these missiles were contained inside his electromagnetic barrier with him inside, by doing this Sho took all the damage directly in order to protect the city below him) Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Class 100+ | Class M+ by virtue of size Striking Strength: Class KJ | Class GJ (amped with the Gravity Knuckle) | Class PJ (by virtue of size with the Gravity Knuckle) Stamina: Great, is able to continue fighting while poisoned or severely injured and almost being killed in battle Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: A second-year student at Narisawa high school and is the first to master the control over the Guyver Unit, has a great deal of combat experience against many powerful foes Powers and abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, regeneration (low-high), Hyper Sense (can use this to sense electromagnetic fields outside of his direct line of physical sight, the image of an outline of whatever body the Guyver is sensing appears to the Guyver as depicted in the manga, this ability also seems to have some thermal sensing properties), flight by using his Gravity Control Orb, can create gravitational attraction/repulsion forces by using the Orb, and use them offensively in the form of a Pressure Cannon, this ability can also be used to create a temporary shield, electromagnetic forcefields (can use these to protect himself or other objects), the ability to shoot out large particle blasts from his chest area (Mega & Giga Smasher respectively), can remotely summon his Guyver Suit from another dimension, the ability to upgrade himself further from his original Guyver Suit to the Guyver Gigantic Suit, has several high frequency blades at his disposal (these blades were stated to be able to cut through pretty much any material), can produce destructive sound waves with effective use of his Vibration Globes (this technique is known as the Sonic Buster), the ability to create pseudo black holes (can potentially grow into real black holes if left alone), telepathy Weaknesses: If the Control Metal is damaged then both the host and the Guyver unit will die, the High Frequency Blades can be stopped by a material oscillating at the same frequency, Sho doesn't like to hurt innocents so refrains from using large and powerful attacks such as the Giga Smasher among them, his pseudo-black holes if given enough time can become real black holes and at that point Sho loses control over them Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Control Metal:' The metal that is located on the Guyver's forehead, this metal button-like sphere regulates the energy flow between the organism and the host's body, as well as preventing the alien parasite that the Guyver system is based on from literally eating its host alive. It also records the genetic structure, and memories of its host, so that if the host is injured or killed, it regenerates that host from even the smallest bits of genetic material. If the Control Metal is destroyed, the Unit absorbs its host. The Control Metal has tentacles that reach into the host's brain, and is the hard wiring of the Unit that allows the host to use the systems of the Guyver. '-Guyver Forms:' The Guyver has two transformations which are Gigantic, and Exceed. The transformation is when the recharge pod that is suspended in the Boost Dimension. When a summon signal is received from a Guyver, the pod traverses the Boost Dimension, and crosses the threshold into normal space in the vicinity of the Guyver. The power of the Gigantic is estimated to be at least 20x superior to the original Guyver. There is currently only one Gigantic suit which can be worn by either Agito or Sho but only one can wear it at a time and it can be snatched from someone already wearing it if the person summoning it has more willpower over the current host. Guyver Exceed (XD for short) is the guyver's most powerful form which is used by Sho at the moment and that increases the Gigantic's size to 52 meters, with all the orbs and chest spike glowing, and (in Sho's case) the body color changing into a dark red and black. According to the data file in volume 25, this is the "true form" of the Gigantic. '-Hyper Sense:' Each Guyver displays two metallic orbs on either side of its head. These orbs give the Guyver the ability to sense electromagnetic fields outside of their direct line of physical sight. The manga often displays this as an outline of whatever body the Guyver is sensing. It also appears to have some thermal sensing properties. In the 2006 anime, they seem to be able to augment his reaction time. '-Electromagnetic Barrier:' Guyver Gigantic can put up an energy barrier that can block all but the strongest of attacks. '-Sonic Buster:' Highly destructive sound waves. '-Head Beam:' A multi-directional laser mounted just above the Control Metal on the Guyver's head. Gigantic Armor supports an improved headbeam that's a cluster of crystalline orb high intensity laser emitters. '-High Frequency Blades:' Guyver I is capable of extended large blades from his elbows. These blades are capable of cutting through just about any material such as Steel. The become flexible and can grow and curve to amazing distances in the Gigantic form and the other transformations. '-Mega Smasher:' When Guyver I pulls his chest apart, he is capable of firing a powerful beam of energy dubbed the Megasmasher. The beam is capable of vaporizing entire sides of buildings. '-Giga Smasher:' One hundred times more devastating than the Mega-Smasher thanks to two extra Gravity Control Orbs, one embedded in each chest plate, which grants it extra power. '-Gravity Fist/Power Punch:' A high-powered jab, mostly used in conjunction with the back thrusters, channeling energy into its fist for a powerful discharge upon target impact which is powerful enough destroy shatter rock formations. Only Guyver Gigantic and Exceed can use this attack. '-Pressure Cannon:' Guyver I can form a cannon shot like blast of energy from his hands. '-Super Pressure Cannon:' A stronger version of the Pressure Cannon. '-Gravity Ram:' By extending the chest spike and channeling energy into it, activating Barrier shield and powering up all three gravity orbs, the Gigantic accelerates using the thrusters on his back. This has the same effect as seen caused by evil Aptoms high frequency spear, which means the surrounding area is totally obliterated without any visible trace as though atomized. '-Gravity Implosion:' The Guyver's strongest attack that behaves like a black hole by sucking in surrounding matter and energy leaving no trace which is mentioned to be strong enough to destroy a whole planet if left alone. The attack can only be used in its Exceed form. '-Power Amps:' The power which gives the Gigantic the ability to produce an omnidirectional forcefield similar to a Zoalords Barrier Technique. Usage of the power amps can include the control of surrounding body parts even if severed from the main body. Other: The profile covers the manga version of Sho. Key: Guyver I | Guyver Gigantic | Guyver Exceed Category:Characters Category:The Guyver Category:Humans Category:Gravity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telepathy Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5